The Start
by heyagrons
Summary: "we need to procreate soon Potts, the clock is ticking." [ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE]
1. The Start

Hey! I'm back! I've certainly got more reviews than I hoped for in my last one shot that wasn't even a one shot but anyway I wanted to thank everyone's support, because it means so much. Anyways, I'm back with a new concept. This would be a story that will tell a tale about the growing of Pepperony's love child. It will be a collection of related/ non-related one shots, and I'm trying out a new concept here so I'm crossing my fingers and I hope it works.

Anyways, I've always imagined that Tony would be this cute adorable dad who would spoil his kids and pepper would be strict but the kids would know that she's being like that for their own good and they would be this adorable perfect family and all of that, hence this story. Testing my boundaries here, so seriously, if you have anything to say to me at all, just message me, or tweet me, or review, or anything.

SET POST IM3 (except he's still iron man and he still has all his suits and he still has the arc reactor attached to his chest.)

Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to marvel, except the iron babies, and my mistakes.

Extra AN: I'm not like into marvel comics or anything, so any details or facts I just usually base on what I get from the iron man movies and the avengers (because that's all the action I watch) and yeah don't ever hesitate to tell me if I get anything wrong.

* * *

She's sitting in her office, trying to focus on the bright screen of her computer through her blurry eyes. She's been sitting in front of the laptop for what, 3 hours now? Tony's out on another S.H.I.E.L.D mission doing god knows what in god knows where with his teammates. It surprises her, how much everything has changed since the first time she stepped into this building. Tony was much more mature now, they've been in a steady relationship for almost 3 years and she's more than happy. They argue a lot, like normal couples do, and it keeps that special spark in their relationship.

She continued working after resting her eyes, occasionally glancing at the clock to keep track of the time. Tony promised to be home tonight, and as tired as pepper feels she wants to be there when he comes home, so she waits, and waits.

After what seems like hours, although only minutes she finally hears the familiar sound of her boyfriend coming home. A wide smile graced her face as she watched her man make his way into the building after dismantling the suit. He looked, content, well, like he always looks after a successful mission, and she smiles even wider.

"Hey honey," He smiled, putting his hands on her hips, pulling her close, "I missed you."

"I missed you more." She giggled, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "How'd it go?"

"It went great, we got the bad guy, and nobody got hurt."  
"I'm glad to hear that. Are you okay?" She asked again.

Pepper always worried when Tony goes on his missions. Even though she feels better knowing that he has friends with him, it still scares the crap out of her that he might never come home. The thought that she would be living in this world tony-less is unbearable.

"I'm fine."

"No bruises this time?"

"No, not as bad. I mean I have a few over the-" Tony shrieked as Pepper gripped his upper arm, which happens to be where his worst wound was located.  
"Oh God Tony! Oh God Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry let me get the-"  
"It's fine. It's fine, see I'm fine." He said, giving her another kiss, "You didn't hurt me, it's just a little bruise, Come on, you look exhausted," he said brushing strands of face from her hair, "let me take you to bed."  
"Are you sure you're fine?"

"I promise."

* * *

"Tony," Pepper said into space, whispering quietly, hoping that Tony was still awake to hear the things that are about to come out of her mouth.

"Yeah?"  
"Where are we going?"  
"To sleep, why are you asking me this, are you lost?" Tony laughed,  
"No, I mean where are _we_ going?"

"Us?"

"Yeah, what do you see in your future?"

"What do you want in our future?"

"That's not fair, I asked you first."

"You, us, here, living happily, all content and complete. I see a little girl with your hair and my eyes running around trying to drive you crazy, and this little mama's boy with my hair and your eyes trying to find his way in my workshop." He paused, "Hey, hey why do you look like you're about to cry, you don't want this?"

"No, no continue, please," Pepper smiled, trying to not let her tears fall, "Just keep going, please?"

"Well, if you want me to," He laughed and pulled her small body closer to his, "Well I see her turning out to be an exact replica of you, tough, and responsible, with my charm, and god Pepper, our son, is going to be such a heartbreaker with my hair and your face and I don't know, they're going to be perfect."

"I love you so much Tony, do you know that?"

"I don't mind being told once in a while," He laughs, "Is that what you want too?"  
"It's like you stole the words out of my mouth," She said, "What you described was beyond perfect, and I want to have that with you too."

"What can I say?"

"Oh shut up, I think I just made the mistake of inflating your ego."

"Oh please Potts, we all know you fell for me because I was too hot."  
"Shut up, or I won't be giving you any rewards," Pepper winked,

"We would make beautiful babies, you know that?"

"They would be amazing, They'd be smart and adorable and maybe they'd annoy me but that's what Stark's do best, right ?"

"They'd be perfect." Tony said, smiling, the idea of a family with pepper had always been his dream, and now he can't wait to make it come true.

"You wanna practice?"

"Huh?"

"Making babies, we need to procreate soon Potts, the clock is ticking."

"Are you sure this is not some mid-life crisis thing?"

"IF there's one thing I'm sure about, it's you, and our little babies, and no, I'm Tony stark, I don't go through mid-life crisis."

"shut up and kiss me,"

"Gladly."

* * *

By the way readers, help me pick one?

**Abigail Stark**

**Alexandra Stark **

**Samantha Stark**

Kimberly Stark

**Andrea Stark**

Naomi Stark

Olivia Stark

(the ones in bold are the ones I'm leaning towards)

review and i will give you updates ;)


	2. pregnancy

First of all, let me just say, that the amount of gratitude I have right now towards all of you is insane. I wrote this story, not expecting this much reads and reviews and follows and favorites so this is definitely a surprise.

Anyway, I've decided on a name! This actually excites me, and I hope you guys like the one I pick. Here's the second chapter!

Reminding you that this is just series of connected / not connected one shots

Disclaimer: the usual, not mine. Seriously, except for the baby, and the storyline, and the mistakes. Yes.

PS: I really hope that the name I chose is not used in any fics yet, and if it does, then I want you to know that I didn't mean for that to happen.

* * *

Pepper was exhausted. She's been working non-stop for 2 months, there's been so much to deal with, and she doesn't even notice. She doesn't even notice that she's missed 2 cycles; she doesn't notice that she's been extra queasy every morning. She stands up abruptly, and wobbles a bit on her 3 inched heels. She heads to the door, getting Happy to drive her to the nearest store, and she grabbed the first few packages she could find. Screw the press, she was too nervous to even stand up straight. She purchases 6 boxes and gets in the car and drives home immediately.

Once she arrived she goes up to the master room immediately, avoiding Tony. She hears his music blasting downstairs and decides to leave him alone. She goes to the bathroom, pees on the stick, and waits. She's nervous, but she wants this. She's sure about Tony, and she wants this so much. She remembers the night he draws their future so clearly with his words and she smiles. She knows that whatever happens, Tony's going to be in this with her, and they would make a beautiful family. Before she knew it, the timer rang. Pepper Potts braced herself. She had never been this nervous in her life. Whatever sign the 6 stick shows will tell her whether she'll get the future she's been hoping for forever, or whether her dreams will be crushed.

She took a deep breath and took one glance at the tiny stick in her hands.

* * *

"Jarvis, what time is it?" Tony asked, his eyes focusing on fixing his new suit. It was damaged during the last mission. He fixed the system earlier and he's painting it right now, trying to make it look new and shiny again.

"It's 8 pm sir."

"Why isn't Pepper back yet?"

"Ms. Potts came back an hour ago sir, she's currently in the main bedroom."

"She didn't come here first? She usually comes to me before she goes up and finished her work. Has she eaten Jarvis?"

"No sir, there are no traces of food in the kitchen."

"I'll go check on her, Jarvis, continue painting the costume for me please."

"Alright sir."

"Pepper?" Tony said walking into the master bedroom,

"In here!" Pepper replied, "Hey." She smiled.

"What are you doing?" Tony said, climbing onto the bed, removing the laptop from her lap, wrapping his arms around her hips.

"Seriously, you're greasy. If you want a hug from me go get a shower, then I'll let you in my bed."

"I'm wounded."

"You reek of oil." Pepper laughed, faking a disgusted face.

"Fine I'll take a shower, and then I'm getting lucky."

Tony walks towards the bathroom, and takes his shirt off. He starts taking his zipper off when he sees a tiny wrapped box on the counter. It was long, and it had ribbons attached to it, also a tiny note.

_Open it, _

_Love, _

_Pepper. _

So he did. He opened the box, and what he found wasn't what he was expecting. His face lit up, and he almost tripped as he found his way back to the door.

"Pepper?" Tony said, his voice a little high pitched, "We're pregnant?"

"No, We're not," Pepper said, faking sad face,

She laughed when Tony's eyes widened in surprise, "I'm the one pregnant you banana head, we're not pregnant. I am."

"Is this really happening?"

"Yes, Tony it actually is."

"You mean we actually made a life? We actually created something Pepper, We did!" Tony said getting excited, his eyes watering,

"You and I, are going to have a baby."

"We are, aren't we?"  
"God I love you so much Pepper Potts."

"I love you too, a lot."

"Does this mean we can call her Tony Jr.?"

"I might consider that" Pepper laughed as Tony jumped to the bed, landing on top of her, capturing her lips in his.

"I guess I'm getting lucky before that shower?"

"This is a one time thing Tony, I'm never having sex with grease on you ever again," Pepper said in between kisses.

"I can work with that."

* * *

**5 months pregnant.**

"Tony, can you get me another plate?" Pepper called out from the couch, holding her plate out to Tony who was in the kitchen, placing his plates in the dishwasher.

"Aren't you like full or something?"

"Your kid likes to eat Stark, just give me my food." Pepper said again, rubbing her swollen stomach. Tony just smiled and brought her the food, coming to sit beside her on the couch, wrapping his arms around his beautiful girlfriend, his other resting protectively on her bump.

Pepper started eating and Tony just sat there, talking to the life that pepper was currently growing in her womb. He can't wait for his little baby to come; he is a patient man, but not this time. This time he just can't wait.

"Pep?"

"Yeah?"  
"What if I can't do this?"

"What do you mean?"  
"What if I'm not cut out to be a dad?"  
"Why are you sudden-"  
"I didn't have the best dad you know," tony began, "I spent my entire life thinking that he hates me. I don't want my kid to think that I hate him, or her. I'm scared. What If I'm a bad father?"

"You're not going to be a bad father Tony, we all know underneath that asshole exterior you're a very soft and loving person."

"What if I can't protect my child, what would I do if I lose him or her, like I almost lost you?" Tony whispered, burying his face in the crook of pepper's neck.

"Oh, Tony," The blonde said, "Look at me. You may be iron man, but you can't really control the bad people in this world. No matter what happens, they'll be people trying to harm children. It might not even have anything with your enemies, I mean stuff happens, and we just need to protect our child, shower them with all the love we can give. You're going to be a great father, just trust me on that."

"If I'm not will you still stick around?"

"I thought we both made it clear that this is sort of a permanent thing? Are you changing your mind Stark?" Pepper joked,  
"No, no, you and I, we're permanent."

"I know, I was just teasing you jeez you're being sensitive lately."

"Oh shut up Pepper." Tony laughed.

"You're beautiful, do I tell you that?" He smiled, "Ever since you started showing you have this glow around you, it makes you look a lot more beautiful, if you weren't beautiful in the first place."

Pepper blushed a deep shade of red.

"I love you,"  
"I love you more."

"Will that be all Mr. Stark?"

"Yes, that will be all Ms. Potts."

I wanted to join this chapter with the giving birth chapter but if that were to happen update would be like somewhere next week and I hate to keep everyone waiting.

Love you guys, remember, review!

Love,

F.


	3. Birth

So first of all before I start, I would like to apologize that it took so long for me to update because something happened to my old computer where all my chapters were, and now I have to start all over on another computer, so updates might be further apart but I will promise to try to update every weekend.

Thank you for all the reviews, it really humbles me as a person and as a writer. You guys are sweet people and I will definitely try my best to improve. I'm glad that you like my story and I hope it entertains y'all a lot.

Disclaimer : none of the characters are mine, except the juniors, and the mistakes. The mistakes are definitely mine. PS. If there are spelling mistakes and structural mistakes I will fix them immediately. I'm on my old computer and when it comes to typing there's this error where it just likes to move place and start randomly typing so if I somehow miss them please let me know.

* * *

He can't believe this is happening. His body shakes inside his suit and sweat pours from his forehead. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to be called in for a mission, His girlfriend wasn't supposed to give birth to their beautiful child in at least 3 weeks. He had refused to go, but she had persuaded him, arguing that the world needs iron man and that she wouldn't be giving birth in another few weeks anyway, oh but how wrong were the both of them.

He gets that phone call in the middle of a fight and he almost didn't pick up, but when he sees Pepper's number he knew he had to. She doesn't call him on missions unless it's really important or unless she's really worried. He didn't expect the news to come when he told Jarvis to connect the line.

"Tony?"

"Rhodey? Why is Pepper's phone with you? Is Pep okay?"

"She's in the hospital." Rhodey said. Tony froze inside his suit, lucky for him Steve was behind him and had reacted fast enough to cover him with his shield.

"Is everything okay?"

"The baby's coming. You need to be here, she won't push unless you're here."

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

Tony looked at Steve who obviously understood the situation he was in. The Captain gave him a nod as he turned his jets on and flew up, heading back home. His thoughts were running a thousand miles an hour and he thinks he might get another nervous breakdown. He closes his eyes and tries to calm down, reminds himself that Pepper was waiting for him and that she needed him to be strong. He smiled to himself as he imagined holding his baby in his arms after all this was over. They've been waiting for this moment for 9 long months, and now it was finally becoming a reality. At this thought he flew faster, wanting to see his Pepper as fast as he could.

He was greeted with the sight of his red-headed girlfriend in a hospital gown, trying to not scream as a mix of sweat and tears flowed freely down her face. He ran to her side in a few strides and grabbed a hold of her hand, whispering calming words. She opened her eyes when she noticed his presence, and tightened her grip on his hand. He wrapped his free arm around her and continued whispering in her ear.

"You can do this Pepper, come on, a little bit more."

"I can't. It hurts Tony I can't."

"Come on, You're Pepper Potts, no is not in your vocabulary. In a few minutes we're going to be able to see the life we both created, so just a little bit more love, I know you can do it."

"I swear to God once your child is out of my body we're never having sex again!" Pepper screamed as another contraction hit her and her body shot up.

Tony's face scrunched in discomfort as her grip on his hand tightened. He tried to not make a sound as he knows that the pain she's going through was much worse than his. He's not allowed to be idiot Tony right now. He had to be kind, compassionate, Fatherly, Loving Tony.

"I can see the head! A few more pushes Ms. Potts, and this will all be over with." Dr. Montgomery, the OB-GYN said.

"Come on Pep," Tony said, trying to encourage pepper, running his fingers through her hair in a soothing manner, also to support her head.

"It hurts!" Pepper screamed as another contraction hit her, and more tears flowed down her face. She gave one big last grunt and a push and the sounds of soft cries filled the room. Pepper threw her fatigued body back on the bed, sobbing softly as Tony put his face on top of hers, their lips mere inches from each other.

"You did it." He said, kissing her softly.

Pepper let out a sound which was in between laughing and crying and Tony smiled.

"Mr. Stark, would you like to hold your daughter?" Dr. Montgomery smiled at him, and both Tony and Pepper's face lit up.

"daughter?" He asked, the smile on his face indicating his sheer happiness.

"Yes Mr. Stark, a daughter."

"God, Pep, she's so beautiful." Tony said, his eyes welling up. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Yes please." Tony said like an eager 5 year old.

Pepper laughed at this.

"I thought you didn't like being handed things?" She smiled.

"There will only be one thing I will accept when handed by other people, excluding you," Tony said, "It's her."

"We made a baby girl Potts, god she's so beautiful" Tony laughed as the baby girl snuggled in further and smiled a little. "She looks a lot like you."

"She does look like me." Pepper smiled again,

"God I love you so much. Thankyou so much Pepper, for giving me her. You don't know how much this means to me."

"No, Tony, Thank **You.** You gave me her."

"Shut up, you did all the work here." Tony said, as Pepper moved a side and patted the side of her bed, motioning for tony to sit in. He handed her their daughter as he hopped on to the hospital bed, his arms around her as he watched his two girls interact with each other.

"We should call her something." Pepper mumbled, "We can't just call her, her."

"Why don't we say random names and see which she likes?"

"That's actually a very good idea." Pepper smiled, "Let's see, baby girl, what do you think we should call you?"

"Amanda?"

The little girl's eyes widened, and Pepper laughed as she managed an expression that looked a lot like a glare to Tony.

"Jeez, calm down," Tony joked, "I was just making a suggestion. She's feisty."

"I guess she just doesn't like the name." Pepper laughed again, She was falling deeper in love with Tony every day, and now with the little human they made safely held in her arms she felt complete.

"Abigail?" Tony suggested again,

"I think you're close."

"How do you know she doesn't like the name Abigail, and How do you know that I'm close?"

"Never doubt a mother's intuition Tony, Trust me."

"Andrea?"

"I actually like that name Tony." Pepper smiled, "Do you like it little one?"

The baby wailed a little in Pepper's arms and Tony laughed this time.

"I guess she doesn't like it? Gee, Pep, She's really hard to please."

"Tony, What about Alexandra?" Pepper suggested, Tony's eyes lit up a bit, and Pepper knows that she's finally got the right name when the little girl's eyes widened and she smiles, snuggling closer to Pepper, seeking her mother's warmth.

"I'm guessing she likes it?"

"Oh she definitely does. "

"Alexandra Stark?"

"I think that has a nice ring to it, Don't you?"

"I think it's a beautiful name."

"Alexandra Elisabeth Stark."

"Alexandra Elisabeth Stark." Pepper repeated, her eyes met Tony's and they kissed, soft, filled with love.

"Thank you." Pepper whispered, and at that moment Tony swears he feels complete.

Pepper finally got discharged two days later, and as they made their way out of the hospital they were immediately crowded by the press. Pepper was carrying little Alexandra, and Tony made sure to body block his daughter's face. Who would want their child's face to be in the front page of a tabloid a few days after they're born? After a lot of rustling they finally made their way to the car. Tony opened the door, and made sure Pepper and his daughter got in the car safely before he got in, closed the door and told Happy to drive off.

They arrive 10 minutes later, and Tony took Alexandra from Pepper's arms as the two made their way inside the house. It hits Pepper that they hadn't prepared a nursery. Tony was supposed to get working on it after the mission, but he never got the time.

"We don't have anywhere to put her." Pepper said to Tony, and much to her surprise he just smirked and walked towards the bedroom across theirs.

"Steve and Bruce helped me with this, and I managed to get it done two days ago while you were still at the hospital. I hope the paint dries fully, I've scanned it twice, and the paint's smell and toxic has cleared up, and it's completely child proof." Tony explained as he watched Pepper's eyes scan the nursery Tony had created.

"You designed all this?"

"No, that one's all Natasha. She has surprisingly good designing skills might I add."

"Remind me to thank her when she comes over." Pepper smiled, taking Alexandra from Tony's arms, placing her in the crib.

"This is amazing," Pepper said as Tony wrapper his hands around her hips, pulling her close as the two watched their daughter's eyes shut, falling into a deep slumber. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

review? i might update either tomorrow or on saturday. I love you guys, thankyou :)

xoxo


End file.
